Mush for the Master
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM. Pure Mush for Obi and Qui. Non-Slash.


TITLE: Mush for the Master  
AUTHORS: BL (anderson@hiwaay.net) and Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Mush  
FEEDBACK: Sure!  
ARCHIVE: Sorry, only on my site and on Telly's site.  
DISCLAIMER: There is no money made here. Obi, Qui, etc...belong to Lucas.   
** Inner thoughts  
// Bond  
===================  
Mush for the Master  
===================  
"Hi Stretch! What's up?"   
"Sh Bren! I don't want Obi-Wan to know I am here."   
"You live here. Where else would you be? And why are you pressing your ear to the door?"   
The Jedi master stood up straight. "I don't want Obi-Wan to know that I am outside the door. I was trying to figure out if he has gone to his room yet or not."   
"Are you spying on the kid?"   
"With good reason Bren. I think he has a problem."   
"Stretch, I KNOW he has a problem."   
"No. I mean...something very strange. I think he sits in his room and hugs his pillow for hours at a time."   
"You know he has this mush hangup."   
"I know...but hugging his pillow?"   
"It's your own fault. If YOU would hug him more, he wouldn't have to seek mush from strange pillows." Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at the joke. "Ok, ok...I'm sorry. You're serious. Look Qui, he looks up to you. He wants your approval. Can't you give him more than a 'good job Padawan'?"   
"But..."   
"No buts! You go in there right now and hug that boy. Tell him he's a good padawan and that you care about him. NOW. Go on. I'll spy on you...to see if you know what you're doing."   
------------------   
Qui-Gon opened the door to his student's bedroom. Through the dark he heard frantic movement. "Obi-Wan?" He flipped on the lights. The boy appeared flustered. Y..yes master?"   
"What are you doing?" Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Qui-Gon smiled. "You okay?"   
Obi-Wan looked down. "Um...I don't know. I...uh...I have a problem master."   
"Tell me about it."   
"I can't stop hugging things. I...I've been in here for the last hour hugging my pillows. I don't know what's wrong with me." Tears began falling from the blue/green eyes. "Why is this happening? It's been like this since we came home from Yoda's wedding."   
Qui-Gon reached forward, and awkwardly pulled his apprentice into an embrace. "It's okay Obi-Wan. Did that wedding scare you that much?"   
"N...no. I..don't know. You got so angry with me, and you...you didn't hug me. You don't love me anymore do you?"   
A stunned master fell silent. Obi-Wan continued. "I can't get mush anywhere anymore. I...I hugged my saber this morning, and yesterday? I almost hugged Mr. Poof. I need help master. Please help me.   
---------------------   
"Um...Obi-Wan...that is a problem." He paused. "But I'm not sure I know what to do about it. I mean...I can hug you, but I don't know if that helps."   
"It's just that you don't seem...natural doing it. It seems like it is painful or something for you to hug me. You don't love me do you?"   
"Of course I do, Obi-Wan. It's just..." He thought about what he wanted to say. Why was this so hard for him? He held his padawan at arm's length. "You know how it bothers you to see trolls hug? Well...what if your master was a troll. Would you want to hug him?"   
"Uh...not really, even if he was my master."   
"Well...I had a troll for a master. I guess I didn't learn much about hugging. Master Yoda wasn't very affectionate anyway...and it was hard for him to reach my hair to ruffle it."   
Obi-Wan laughed at that image. "Master Yoda doesn't seem like the mushy type."   
"No," Qui-Gon said wistfully. "He isn't."   
"Is that what this is all about Master? You didn't get mush, so you don't know how to give it?"   
"Well...maybe. I don't know."   
"I can teach you...if you'll let me."   
----------------   
Obi-Wan finally fell asleep late that night, with a litte help from his master. Qui-Gon retreated to the common area. He had forgotten that Bren was still there. She was asleep on the couch, and without the heart to wake her, he slipped into his own room for the night.   
The next morning, Obi-Wan was up bright and early. "Morning master, and Master Bren. Is it mush time yet?"   
Bren was not amused by the kid's chipper morning attitude. "Quiet Obi. I haven't had my morning coffee yet. So, just tone it down a notch."   
He turned to Qui-Gon. "How about a morning hug master? Start the day off right!"   
Qui-Gon was having none of it. "Sit. Stay. Eat. Good boy."   
"Jeez, you'd think you two were married or something. When is mush?" Obi-Wan was almost boucing out of his seat.   
The two masters roared in unison. "LATER!!!"   
"I'll just go sit in the corner until you find yourselves." As he got up to leave, Qui-Gon grabbed and pulled on his braid. "OW! Master, this is not even close to mush. This is cruelty."   
Laughing, Qui-Gon patted his young friend on the back. "Obi-Wan, my dear boy, this is called angst. And in case you missed the memo, you must have angst before you can have mush. So, sit back and enjoy."   
----------------------   
"Uh," his voice dripped with uncertainty. "What are you going to do?"   
"Sit first."   
Quickly and obediently he sat. He had to find out what was going on. "Why must there be angst before mush?"   
"Those are the rules kid," Bren put in.   
"Who made up the rules?"   
"No one knows Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said dismissively. "Some one smarter than us. Now...appropriate angst...hmmm...you're too old for spanking."   
"Depends on what you use," Master Bren piped up.   
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide but Qui-Gon gave him great relieve. "No Bren. We just want angst not torture. Hmm...how about...I know! I'll send you to discipline camp. It's on a planet across the galaxy. You'll go for six months...by yourself. I'll write every day. It will be a very good learning experience for you. After all you do have a big mouth."   
"Master! You don't mean that! Discipline camp? What have I done that is so terrible to be disciplined for?"   
"Your mouth kid. He just told you."   
"Bren...just drink your coffee. Here have a second cup. I'll handle this,"   
Qui responded as he poured the thick black liquid into her cup. "She is right. Just think of all those smart remarks...embarrassing ones! Why...do you know how many times Yoda has asked me about your attitude?"   
"But...but..."   
Qui-Gon smiled. "Just kidding! I'm not really going to send you...not yet.   
I thought I'd give you easy angst the first time around. That was your angst. Now here is your mush." He grabbed the boy in a strong hug.   
"Mas-ter...can't...breath."   
"Oh sorry. I'm still learning. How's this?"   
"That's better. But...angst before mush?"   
"Those are the rules."   
He walked away scratching his head. He'd have to rethink everything now. Every time he wanted a hug he had to go through...that? The padawan didn't see the two grinning masters behind him.   
------------   
Obi-Wan spent the rest of the day confused. Yes he needed and wanted mush, but was the cost to high? This definately had him rethinking this obsession of his. *But, I need to teach Master Qui-Gon the proper technique. The man hugs like a troll.*   
The boy found the two masters later that afternoon on the couch, cuddling again. *They spend half their lives doing that. And I'm always left out in the cold.*   
"Master, I am ready to help you learn mush."   
Qui-Gon seemed a bit pre-occupied. "Later Obi-Wan."   
"NO! NOW! You spend all your time with Master Bren anymore, what about me? I need love. I need hair ruffles. I need hugs. Now...move over." With a THUMP, Obi-Wan plopped himself down between the Jedi. Bren and Qui-Gon exchanged glances.   
"Qui, get the kid off of me. Obi...get away." Qui-Gon picked his apprentice up by the collar and deposited him on the chair.   
"Sit there and don't move. What do you think you are doing?"   
Obi-Wan was panicked. "I...I...want to be part of this family. And I don't feel like I am. I...nevermind." The distraught apprentice popped out of the chair and took off running. Out the door and down the corridor.   
"He'll be back."   
A shocked Bren smacked the tall Jedi upside the head. "You fool! Go find him. He just ran out of here in tears...and with no boots on. He's a thirteen year old kid roaming the Temple looking for mush...but thinking he has to have angst first. GO GET HIM!! No, wait...I'd better come with you. You'll probably screw this up too."   
-----------------   
"Bren...why are you so hard on me?" Qui asked as they walked down the corridor.   
"You need it."   
"But...I don't understand. You said Obi-Wan has a problem. And you told me to move him when he sat on the sofa between us. Now...you want me to run after him..."   
"You are an insensitive clod. How can you be so cute and cuddly on the sofa and so cold now? I know he has a problem, but you are his master. You are the one who has to help him, not me. Hello, is anyone home?"   
The tall knight just shook his head. "I don't understand any of this."   
"I know. That's what's wrong with you."   
"What am I supposed to do for him?"   
"Do you like me?"   
"You know I do...I thought."   
"I do...because you cuddle me and say nice things and do nice things. How does Obi-Wan know you like him?"   
"Uh...well...because...uh..."   
"That's what I thought. Why can't you cuddle him and be nice to him?"   
"Ok, Ok. Back to the mush thing."   
"I am wasting my time with you. If it wasn't for the kid, I'd go away right now. But you'd just end up hurting his feelings again. Don't you know where he is?"   
"How should I know?"   
"Uh...correct me if I'm wrong Stretch. Aren't you supposed to have a link with the kid?"   
"Of course..."   
"Then find him. He really needs you right now. He needs to know you care. You do...don't you?"   
"Of course. He knows.... Doesn't he?"   
"If he knows then why did he run off so upset?"   
----------------   
As the pair searched the Temple, Qui-Gon attempted to reach his apprentice along their bond. Obi-Wan had shielded himself as best he could, but he was a young Jedi and had not yet mastered full control of his thoughts. Qui-Gon got through to him after a bit of effort.   
//Obi-Wan?//   
//Yes master?//   
//Where are you?//   
//In the Temple.//   
//Funny. Can you be a bit more specific?//   
//No.//   
//Why not?//   
//Because I don't want you to find me.//   
Qui-Gon began growling out loud. "Why do I put up with him?"   
Running along beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides, Bren shook her head. "I really think it's you who needs the help, and not the kid. Did you find him? And would you slow down please."   
"Yes I found him...sorta," he sighed as he stopped walking. "He won't tell me where he is though."   
Bren slapped herself in the head. "Of course!! I bet I know where he is. Master Brazo. The kid is seeking mush...what better place to find it?"   
Qui-Gon reached for the bond again. //Obi-Wan are you going to see Master Brazo? What are you doing?//   
//I am hugging the guards around the Temple. They need love too. And you won't hug them.//   
//I am NOT going to hug the guards in the Temple. I dont even hug you.// **Damn, that was the wrong thing to say.** //Obi-Wan, I didn't mean that..Obi-Wan? Padawan?//   
There was no answer. Qui-Gon turned to Bren asking for help. "I don't know what to do."   
She took him by the hand and they headed towards Master Brazo's apartment.   
-----------------   
"Let me handle this," Bren said as she stepped up to the door.   
Qui gave an exaggerated bow and stepped aside. Bren glared as she rang the bell.   
"Well! Good morning!" Brazo said as he stepped forward to hug Bren. He reached for Qui who took a step backwards. "Oh yeah. You have the mush hang up don't you?"   
"Uh, no. Actually my apprentice does."   
Master Brazo laughed and grabbed the Jedi in a bear hug. Qui stood stiff as a post until it was over. "You need to loosen up. Obi was right. You do hug like a troll. Actually you don't hug at all."   
"Is the kid here Brazo?"   
He put his hand over his mouth. "I gave my word I wouldn't say where he was. I'm sorry Qui but it was the only way he'd talk to me."   
"He's here, isn't he?" Bren insisted. She gently pushed Brazo aside and walked in. Qui-Gon followed.   
Sitting on the sofa was Obi-Wan. He was sitting with his bare feet tucked under him and eyes open wide like he'd been caught doing something.   
"How did you know where to find me?" he said incredulously.   
"Easy kid," Bren said as she sat next to him. "You were starved for mush. Master Brazo is the best hugger in the temple. Where else would you go? Obviously not to your own master."   
"Thanks Bren," Qui-Gon said in a sour tone. "I appreciate the support."   
"What do you expect me to say? He can't come to you for a simple hug. After you hurt his feelings this morning you didn't expect him to turn to you, did you?"   
In determination...and a little anger, Qui-Gon sat down next to Obi-Wan. He was feeling more than a bit defensive. He was determined to show Bren, Brazo and Obi-Wan that he did know about mush...and that he didn't hug like a troll.   
------------   
"Obi-Wan, I would like to hug you."   
The boy looked at his master in confusion. "Master you dont ask someone that...you just do it. Spontaneous. And I don't want you to hug me. You act like I am contagious or something. I want to live with Master Brazo."   
Somewhat taken aback by this statement, Qui-Gon soon began feeling mightily embarrassed. "Bren, Brazo, could you excuse us for a few moments. Obi-Wan and I must talk."   
Bren nodded. "Sure Qui....but be nice...okay? Wrap your arms around him and hold on. Tight. Got it?" She ran out of the room, narrowly avoiding a pillow that was hurled in her direction. The tall master then turned back to his young apprenctice.   
"I am sorry for what I have said to you and how I have acted in the past. I didn't understand how serious this mush stuff was to you. It means more to you than anything."   
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No master. It's not most important to me. You are. But you act like you don't love me. You cuddle with Master Bren every night, and I am left to stare at the walls in my room. I don't want alot master. Just, every so often, can't you spend an evening with me? We can watch a holo-vid or just talk. I can cuddle to you know. Just ask my pillows."   
"I have forced you to seek mush from strange bed ornaments. Can you ever forgive me?"   
A shrugging apprentice turned away for a moment. "I can try master. But you have to learn how to hug. And you have to promise that you will spend time with me."   
"I give you my word on that. And I am ready to learn how to hug. What's the first step?"   
-------------------   
"Well...first you have to want to do it. If you don't then whatever action you take is going to be...unnatural."   
"I really want to, Padawan."   
"Good," he grinned. "Then put your arms around me."   
"Like this?" He leaned over and wrapped his long arms around the boy.   
"Yeah! That's better than before. Now squeeze...firmly but not too hard."   
"Hey, it's not so hard."   
Obi-Wan threw his arms around his master. "That's it! That's great, Master! That's the best hug you've ever given me!"   
Qui-Gon finally realized that he had missed out too. Look at all the hugs he had missed from Obi-Wan. This was nice. "Obi-Wan, I do love you."   
"I know. Now I know."   
They sat in silence and just enjoyed the moment.   
~*~   
Master Bren and Master Brazo had been pacing in the hallway, worrying and wondering. But the fact that Qui-Gon didn't come stomping out or Obi-Wan running out in tears was a good sign. Finally the door opened. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked out, arms around each other. Both were smiling.   
"Bren, do you mind if I cancel our date tonight? I have something very important to take care of."   
She smiled. "I understand. You're right. It IS important." She gave him a quick kiss on the check. Then she hugged Obi-Wan. "I'm really happy for you kid."   
"You know Master Bren, you're not as bad as I thought," the boy said.   
"Not as bad as you thought? What exactly have you been thinking? Never mind...don't answer that. It's probably best...and I am in a good mood."   
------------------   
That evening, master and padawan spent their time together on the couch watching Obi-Wans favorite holo-vids over and over. Not once did Qui-Gon take his arm from around the boy.   
"This is the good part master. Watch this speeder chase."   
The night rolled on, and by the time Obi-Wan was finally beginning to lose himself to sleep, they had seen the same speeder chase five times. *That's okay. I promised him I would do better. Whatever it takes.*   
Erupting into a huge yawn, the student snuggled down as close as he could to his master, curling himself into a ball on the couch. His head laying on the pillow on Qui-Gon's lap. "I like this master. I told you that you could do it. All it took was a little coaxing and a guilt trip. You're such a softie for guilt trips."   
"I can end this cuddle at anytime, you do know that?"   
"I am shutting up now. G'night master."   
"Sleep well my padawan. Tomorrow is a new day."   
"And it signals the return of my mushless master."   
Qui-Gon laughed at the remark before placing a hand on the boy's forehead and lulling him into a deep sleep. *I am gonna have to talk to Master Yoda about what I missed out on when I was an apprentice. This mush is good stuff.*   
Right before he faded out, Obi-Wan carried that thought. Told you so. You never listen to your padawan...I am wise master...you shou...//   
One last suggestion from the Knight and Obi-Wan floated into the waiting yet peacful darkness that beckoned him. Never mess with a master my young apprentice.//   
END  
  



End file.
